


Something special

by AnnaFay



Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [6]
Category: Padmaavat (2018)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Canon-Typical Behavior, Corporal Punishment, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFay/pseuds/AnnaFay
Summary: I have taken many things from many men, but you are… something special.
Series: Don’t let him catch you looking scared [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Something special

It had never happened before. She had never felt like this. She had never hesitated to enter his rooms, not even when she first came to be his, but here she was, hoping she could have at least a few more moments before she had to face him.

“Should I go in first, and announce your arrival, my lady?” asked Kafur mockingly when she came to a near halt.

Did he know it too? He must have. He was closer to the Sultan than anyone. He knew everything.

She refused to let him see her suffer. Shaking her head curtly, she pretended her only worries were about her hair and brushed her fingers through it before she held her head high and marched in through the door, leaving him in the shadows of the corridor.

The nights were finally bringing some relief, but the breeze had nothing to do with the shiver running down her spine when she stepped out on the balcony to join the Sultan. Still, she smiled and walked up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and willing herself to melt into his kiss, hoping that her body still knew what to do.

It did; her eyes closed with a sigh, her back straightened so that she would fit better in his arms, and her lips parted to let his tongue in. It would have all worked out too, had he not raised his head and looked at her, because her eyes could not deceive him.

“What?” he asked with a slight frown.

She needed to say something. She needed to do something. But the longer she hesitated, the harder she found it to move.

“Are you unwell?” He turned her face towards the light coming from the room.

“No.” She shook her head again and tried to put on a smile.

It failed to fool him. He held on to her jaw, scanning her face and waiting for an answer.

She could have told him that it was just the lack of sleep due to the heat that kept all his palace awake at night and drowsy during the day, but she knew better than to give him another unconvincing lie.

“Please, don’t give me away,” she whispered, hoping he could still hear her.

“Give you away?” He repeated her words with confusion.

She searched his face, hoping to see what to do next, if she should drop to her knees and beg him, or drop to her knees and seduce him, but she saw nothing in there, only confusion.

“Give you away.. Where does this come from?” he asked slowly. “Who told you I would…” He let his voice trail away as he turned his eyes towards the door.

“It wasn’t him,” she said quickly, honoring the fragile peace she had with Kafur these days.

He looked back at her, raising a brow, and she could feel her throat tighten with a new kind of fear. She didn’t want to say who it was. She didn’t want to get them into trouble.

He didn’t push her. He simply moved on to his next question: “And what did they tell you?”

She moved her lips, and found forming the words she wanted to to be a lot harder than they should have been. “They didn’t  _ tell  _ me anything…”

She had expected many things from him, but he laughed out so loud it made her flinch. “I see.” He chuckled. “So, tell me, little spy,” he said, pinching her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger hard enough to make her wince, “what did you  _ hear _ ?”

Although the conversation she overheard had been echoing in her head for days, she hardly knew where to start. “That you have a guest and you…”

“And I…?”

She couldn’t bring herself to say it again. It had been hard enough to say it once.

“And I would give you to him.” He finished the sentence for her, and she realised way too late that hearing those words from him was even worse. It felt like a blow to the chest, followed by a bucket of ice-water: “True, you would make a generous gift,” he said in a low voice and caressed her face.

She had felt so safe for so long that she couldn’t take his words without tears. All she could do was lowering her eyes and clenching her teeth to keep from making a sound.

“You think I am a generous man?” he asked, reaching under her chin so that she would meet his eyes again.

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what to think.

“Whatever you heard, you heard it wrong,” he said plainly, as if he was talking to a scared child, and she felt just like that; small and scared, because his words had yet to sink in. “I am not giving you to Nusrat Khan. I am not giving you to any man.”

She could feel her lips move, but found herself unable to speak. Maybe  _ this  _ was the proper time to drop to her knees...

He must have seen that she needed help finding her way back to him, because he cupped her face, caressed her cheek with his thumb. “You are mine, and I intend to keep it that way,” he said in a low voice, then raised a brow.

She tried to speak again, and failed once more.

She still felt like she was in a dream in which she had no control over her own actions, but she smeared away her tears and rose to the tip of her toes to press her lips against his.

He accepted the kiss with a chuckle, then pulled her closer by the small of the back, as if to warn her not to try to shortchange him. She had no such plans. Although she was still too shaken to speak, she was more than ready to kiss; a thousand times, if she had to, however he pleased.

After all, she was his. He said so himself.

Feeling almost giddy with that thought, when he broke the kiss and raised a hand to caress her face again, she couldn’t help turning her head and brushing her lips against his palm.

Pleased with the speed at which she was recovering from her fright, he ran his thumb across her lips with a smile, then pulled his hand away and stepped back from her.

“Take off your dress and go to the bed,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back.

Everything about his stance, and the way he smiled at her told her that he didn’t wish to be teased, so she started easing it off her shoulders right away, revealing her breasts to him. After all this time, he still parted his lips upon seeing them, and that still made her bite down on hers.

Not wanting to leave it behind, she didn’t let the dress fall, but stepped out of it, taking it with her as she started backing away from him towards to the room.

He followed her at a distance, looking every bit like a predator ready to jump on its prey, and as always, it made her heart race. Even more so when she finally reached the bed and had to stand there with her calves against it, watching him prowl up to her.

Reaching for her dress, he pulled it from her hand and tossed it to the side, but he didn’t stop there.

He tugged at the strings of his tunic one by one, and before she could have even thought about helping out, he shrugged it off his shoulders to drop it on top of her dress. He left his pants untouched, though, suggesting that he planned to do something that required only her to be completely naked.

It made her even more curious when he took her by the elbows and turned with her so that he could sit on the bed and she would have to step in between his legs.

“Give you away...” He shook his head with a smirk that suggested he found the very idea laughable. She couldn’t laugh with him. Not yet. But in the end, she didn’t have to either. He was still smiling when he reached for her face and cupped it in one hand, and it was a smile she loved a lot more than the previous one.

“Did the prospect of it really scare you that much?” he asked, searching her eyes.

It was a question they both knew the answer to. He seemed to be pleased with it, but she couldn’t tell how she felt about it. All she knew was that she suddenly felt much more naked, and that she didn’t mind it as much as she thought she would.

“Sweet Adyghe,” he crooned, still caressing her face. “I hope at least it will teach you a lesson.”

“A lesson?”

He smiled at her confusion, then turned his eyes towards the door. “That eavesdropping can get you into a lot of trouble and cause you a lot of pain.” He raised his voice slightly.

“Yes, Sire!” came the reply from the corridor.

She couldn’t help it; Kafur’s brazenness almost made her laugh. The man truly had no shame. He even made sure to let them hear his footsteps as he left to wait for further orders at a more appropriate distance from the door.

It seemed to amuse the Sultan too, because when he looked back at her, he raised his brow with a glint in his eye.

“Yes, Sire,” she whispered obediently, earning a grin and a pat on the cheek before he dropped his hand to take her by the wrist and pull her closer.

First she thought she would have to kiss him, then that she would have to kneel in front of him, but he had other plans. He guided her to bend over one of his thighs so that her feet would remain on the ground and her upper body would rest on the bed.

“Don’t worry,” he said, holding on to her hip with one hand and caressing her backside with the other as she craned her neck to look back at him. “You’ll still be able to enjoy what comes after.”

She wanted to believe that. Hoping that taking it well would also make him more lenient, she turned to face the bed, tucked her elbows under her chest and took a deep breath to ready herself for the first blow.

It came hard, but not so hard that she couldn’t take it in silence. She just had to bite down on her lip a little. Just breathe and get ready for the next…

He didn’t keep her waiting for long.

He set a steady pace, and even though it made her hold her breath and clench her fist, she didn’t make a sound. She didn’t squirm. She took it all and only sighed when he finally stopped, resting his hand on her ass. And even then, she stayed put so that he could keep his promise and make her feel better, kneading the pain away and turning it into a throb that made her arch her back invitingly.

He accepted her invitation, but not the way she would have wanted.

The force and the very fact of the blow to the lower, most sensitive part of her ass took her so much by surprise, that she not only jumped with it, she cried out too. He halted only for a moment, to give her time to compose herself, but once she had both her feet back on the ground, he resumed her punishment.

She found this second round to be more difficult to take, but she took it, and this time when he stopped, she used the short break well and prepared for more to come. But no matter how prepared she thought she was, when he hit her again, she arched her back with a whimper and pushed her toes harder against the floor.

She was getting too sore to be brave.

He felt it too, and even though he didn’t stop, he changed his rhythm. He gave her a few hard swats, then stopped and caressed her skin. Hit her again, then kneaded her flesh, and she didn’t need much time to get confused about when to brace herself for pain and when to expect relief.

“Please,” she moaned when he ran his hand over a particularly tender spot.

He stopped, barely touching her and she could almost feel his eyes on the back of her head, as if he was waiting for her to tell him what she wanted to beg him for, but when she turned her head and looked back at him, she found herself unable to speak.

It didn’t seem to bother him; giving her a smile, he ran his hand across one of her cheeks soothingly, going as far down as the top of her thigh before moving on to the other.

Then he turned his eyes away from hers to watch the work of his hand, so she closed hers and moved against his touch, hoping that his caresses would give her enough strength to deal with whatever he still had in store for her.

He lifted his hand off her way too soon, and it made her eyes snap open right away, but he didn’t hit her just yet. He grabbed one of her knees and nudged her leg over his, so that instead of lying across his thigh, she straddled it, revealing herself to him completely. She could only imagine what she must have looked like with her cheeks beaten red and her pussy glistening with her juices.

Because despite all the pain he had inflicted upon her, she was soaking wet for him.

Running his fingers between her lips, he gave her a wicked grin, and while it made her blush, it also made her bite down on her lip, because she needed him so bad it hurt almost as much as her bruises.

“Soon.” He patted her backside, then lifted his hand to toss his hair out of the way, and that was all the warning that she got.

Even though he was still hitting hard, maybe even harder than before, it no longer felt like punishment. It felt more like he was playing with her, so while she moaned louder into each blow, she also held her head high and let the new sensation engulf her, washing away the fear she had been living with these past days.

She could tell they were getting close to the end of her ordeal when he changed his rhythm again. He concentrated on the same spot, giving it a few swats, then moved on to the next, making her all but scream and reach back as soon as he stopped.

She should have known better.

He took her wrist right away and pulled it up, pinning it against the small of her back. She only lowered her head with a sigh, but then again, she had no reason to fight him. He let her adjust the position of her arm a little, so that it wouldn’t strain her shoulder too painfully, then went on caressing her cheeks like he wanted to before she had interfered with his plans.

It all made it very hard for her not to think about the things that would come next. Would he be gentle with her? Or would he push her even further, making sure to burn every last ounce of her strength up?

“Hold on to my hand,” he said in a low voice, resting his palm on her backside and waiting for her to do as she had been told.

She hesitated only for a moment before moving her hand so that she could get a good grip on his, and once she did, she went as far as giving him something halfway between a moan and a sigh to let him know that she was ready.

He held back. Not much, but he held back, and it allowed her to be brave and take it.

Gripping his hand so desperately that she could feel her fingers turn white with the effort, she cried out every time another blow landed, and was breathing so hard, even when he finally halted, that every breath she took sounded like a sob.

“You want me to stop?” he asked, caressing her with the tip of his fingers.

She knew a trap when she saw one. Swallowing hard, she raised her head from the bed and licked her lips before answering. “With the pain; yes,” she whispered.

He laughed out so hard she couldn’t help but smile herself.

“And with the pleasure?” he asked.

“No.”

Her answer earned her another chuckle, then she could feel him take a deep breath and exhaling slowly as his hand slipped between her legs.

He still had her right hand pinned against the small of her back, and it didn’t look like he was in a hurry to release it either. He didn’t look like he was in a hurry about anything at all. He ran his fingers along her lips as if he was merely examining the work of the slaves in the bath-house, and even when he deemed the result to be to his liking and impaled her on two of his fingers, he did it so slowly it made her mewl for more.

She could tell he was as ready to take her as she was to be taken, so when he pulled his hand away, she thought it would signify the end of his game, but it didn’t. He ran his fingers down between her folds to circle her clit so slowly it made her buckle against his hand, then left to fill her again. She only moaned into it and accepted that as always, she was at his mercy, and whatever he wanted to do to her, would be done.

Still, when he ran his palm across her backside, she raised her head with a deep breath.

“Shh.” He kneaded her flesh for a moment longer before he reached for her thigh and adjusted it slightly to give him better access. Or just a better view.

Accepting his fingers with a sigh, she couldn’t help but wonder if the way he rested his thumb between her cheeks was meant to be a warning of what was to come, before he pushed those thoughts out of her mind quickly by letting go of her hand and reaching for her hair instead. He pulled at it hard enough to make her lift herself off the bed with a hiss, then held on to it too, but since she could now support herself on both her elbows, she could easily avoid most of the pain.

As long as she kept her back nice and arched for him.

“Sweet, submissive Adyghe,” he said in a low voice, working his fingers in and out of her at a leisurely pace. “I have taken many things from many men, but you are… something special.”

He wasn’t talking about the colour of her eye or the paleness of her skin. He was talking about  _ her _ , and it made her take a deep, shaky breath. He didn’t fail to notice it, and she could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again. “You have made me love you dearly,” he whispered, pushing so deep into her that it made her whimper and arch her back even further.

She had to remind herself that he was only teasing her. Only playing with her. Playing with her mind as much as with her body.

He loved so many things. He loved his birds. He loved his horses. He loved Kafur. He loved a good fight. Poetry. His new garden, that was a paradise on Earth. Neeta, and her easy laugh. Chittai, and how she still defied him in every way she could... Still, she couldn’t help but moan into his touch, because he loved her too, and it was more than she could have asked for.

So many things happened so fast, that it almost made her head spin. He released her hair and slid his hand to her throat so that he could make her lift her upper body from the bed. He pulled out of her to circle her clit, and it sent her over the edge with a strangled moan. Then to complete her ravishment, when he moved to fill her again, he filled her both fore and aft; pushing his fingers back into her pussy, and the tip of his thumb into her ass.

She couldn’t move. She couldn’t even cry out. All she could do was gasping for air as her muscles contracted around his fingers, feverishly at first, then weaker and weaker as her own strength started to ebb away.

“Stay with me,” he whispered, and let go of her throat to sneak his arm around her torso instead, slipping his fingers out of her slowly.

She moaned with the loss, but took a deep breath and acknowledged the order with a nod, leaning onto his shoulder slightly as he made her sit up straight.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he said, looking at her with a self-satisfied grin, and pulled her in for a kiss as soon as her eyes met his.

He also reached under her elbows as he stood from the bed, and even though her knees were still a little weak, she followed him happily, because his thigh was way too hard to sit on. Holding on to his shoulders, she kissed him back with a sigh when he slid his hands to the small of her back and pulled her close.

“Now get on the bed.” He finally broke the kiss.

Since he gave no further instructions, she pulled away slowly and stepped by him to kneel on the bed. She could feel his eyes follow her as she crawled across it on her hands and knees, and looked back at him with a smile when she finally stopped and lowered herself, half sitting, half lying on her side, knowing that she would get to watch whatever he did next.

He knew it too, and he let her enjoy it.

Kicking his pants to the side as they fell to the ground, he stood up straight and let her eyes wander for a moment before he too knelt on the bed.

When he reached for her ankle, he did it so slowly, she half-expected him to yank her across the bed by it, but he did no such thing. He only moved it to make her turn on her back and open her legs for him. She pulled up her knees too; to take her weight off her backside and to give him better access as he crawled over her.

He filled her completely with one long thrust, and stole the sigh that escaped her lips with a kiss, then he made her moan with the loss when he finally broke the kiss, and made her moan again when he lifted himself almost completely off her and moved his hips to thrust even deeper into her.

There was nothing gentle about the way he started taking her, but she had never felt so loved before. He rolled his hips so slowly it almost made her cry for more, he palmed her breast and tweaked her nipple in sync with his thrust, and when her eyes fluttered closed, he reached for her face and caressed it to make her look back at him.

That was the hardest thing he had demanded of her all night, but as always, she obeyed with a weak smile and let him watch her as she finally came undone around him, which earned her a pleased smirk and a kiss.

He didn’t follow her right away. Dipping his head so that his lips could reach her neck, he held on to her hips and thrusted into her so hard it almost hurt, so by the time he finally reached his peak, filled her with his seed and rolled off her with a content sigh, she barely had the strength to close her legs and turn to her side.

Even though she could feel him turn to her, she only opened her eyes when he touched her arm, running the back of his fingers across it idly. “Giving you away…” he murmured, and to her surprise, she no longer found those words to be painful. She could even return his smile, as if they were sharing some kind of a joke.

Feeling way too sated and comfortable to move, she watched him caress her skin and waited patiently for him to share his plans. Because he was planning something. She could tell.

He even pushed himself up on one of his elbows to lean over her.

“Get me that box,” he said, motioning towards it with his chin.

She hated the fact that he made her get up, but knew better than to hesitate. She could also feel her curiosity rise as she turned from him and spotted the box he must have referred to. It was small, but richly decorated, and was sitting on a table by the wall on its own.

He sat up on the bed and watched her struggle to her feet and walk across the room to do his bidding.

She knew what was inside the box as soon as she lifted it off the table, but tried not to get ahead of herself as she carried it back to him. It was getting more difficult with every passing second, so by the time he pulled the box in front of himself and opened it, she couldn’t help biting down at the inside of her lip and peek over the lid.

She had been right, it held his jewellery.

She couldn’t tell if there was something that he was looking for, or he was trying to make a decision as he went through the content of the box, but she quickly realised that that was of no importance, sat back and tried to ignore how much she would have preferred to be able to lie back down.

She could tell he found what he had been looking for when he pulled something out of the box.

It was a silver bracelet, but when he finally held it out for her, she reached for it without looking at it. She watched his face instead, wondering if he would snatch it away from her in the last moment.

He didn’t. He let her take it, and smiled when she closed her fingers around it eagerly.

“Go on,” he said in a low voice, and that finally made her look at the gift properly.

It was a simple piece; not too wide and only with carvings, instead of gems. She couldn’t remember if she had ever seen him wearing it, but then again, she rarely saw him fully dressed.

“Thank you,” she breathed, remembering her manners and bowing her head.

“Put it on.”

It was way too big for her to wear it around her wrist, but as it didn’t come to a full circle, she could open it up a little further to make it fit her just above the elbow.

“Beautiful,” he said with a smile as she showed it to him, beaming like a child. “Now take the box and put it back,” he added, shutting its lid closed and pushing it towards her. “And on your way back; think about how you would elaborate that ‘thank you’.”

She bowed her head again, but her eyes remained fixed on his, and there was nothing respectful about the smile she gave him. The last time he had given her a gift – the anklet she still wore with pride –, he made her put her feet on his shoulder while he took her. Surely, finding a way to pleasure him whilst also showing off her new trinket was to be an even simpler feat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think about it! :)


End file.
